Falando do meu namorado
by odango.girl
Summary: Texto de capítulo único - Esta estoria não é para menores pois contem CENAS FORTES! Uma noite de amor com homem de sua vida, contada por Serena Tsukino. Um presente de dia dos namorados para meus leitores amados. Feliz dia dos namorados e sejam felizes!


Falando sobre meu amado namorado.

Acordo aos primeiros raios de sol que transpassam a delicada cortina branca da janela de meu quarto. Eles dão um tímido bom dia a meu corpo cansado e coberto de pequenas manchas roxo-azuladas.

Elas são a conseqüência da minha _caliente_ noite, a que eu me consagrei como uma mulher devassa e apaixonada. Sinto ainda as suas ousadas caricias me arrepiarem a pele e o doce sabor de mel dos seus másculos lábios. Relembro com prazer a noite que me deras de presente e que deixou meu corpo com um delicioso cansaço e extremamente sensível.

Esta não nossa primeira vez, mas todas as vezes em que nos encontramos as lembranças se tornam únicas e revividas em minha mente todos os dias. Sua voz rouca de desejo ao pé de meu ouvido me arrepia enquanto suas deliciosas mãos me tocam todas as partes de meu ser.

Gosto de sentir seus lábios roçando meu pescoço, leves como delicadas plumas de cisne, no ponto onde se insinua minha veia pulsante, demonstrando minha excitação pelo o futuro daquele ato incerto, mas que nos renderá o delicioso e aguardado deleite do prazer supremo.

Suas mãos de homem decidido acariciam meus seios de forma magistral por cima de minha blusa de lã rosa, os cobrindo com grandes e másculas mãos, fazendo que seus polegares rocem meus montículos e os endureçam ao sabor da caricia deliciosa que fazes. Meus mamilos se tornam mais e mais sensíveis ao toque e sinto que o tecido do sutiã de aro e a lã da blusa me incomodam dolorosamente, ao mesmo tempo que sinto o tecido do fundo da calcinha molhar-se com meus fluidos vaginais, meu_ melzinho_, como você carinhosamente chama minha lubrificação.

Sua língua não deixa de atormentar meu pescoço já sensível pelas caricias e já não satisfeito, atormentas as pontas de minhas orelhas e minha nuca com deliciosas mordidas e lambidas. Isto me faz delirar e te querer ainda mais. Suas mãos deixam meus seios e desce em direção a barra de minha vestimenta superior e mergulham pelo interior da roupa, voltando ao local onde estavam, pressionando minhas mamas com delicadeza .

Sem que eu esperasse por algo, me despes da minha blusa de lã e a joga no chão do quarto, onde já jazia sua camisa de flanela xadrez azul e sua camiseta preta e esta lhes fazem companhia. Roças meus mamilos duros como aço com um pouco mais de força, os estimulando com o tecido rendado do meu sutiã branco,fazendo meus seios incharem e ficarem duros.

Gemo com isso e estremeço de paixão. Não contente, pressionar meus lábios e me beijas furiosamente ao mesmo tempo em que sinto o teus pequenos botões cor de rosa escuro, que fazem uma linda parceria com seu tórax forte e definido, tão duros quanto meus bicos, se chocarem com a pele sensível de minhas costas. Também eu posso sentir o quanto seu membro está inchado e duro como um belo e raro diamante, ao roçar levemente meu bumbum em sua calça.

Viro-me e ergo nas pontinhas dos pés, feito bailarina, devido a sua imponente estatura, para saborear o raro néctar de seus lábios. 1.90 de puros músculos, prazer profano, pecado e inteligência e coroados com olhos cor de azul-cobalto, que estavam escurecidos de pura luxuria.

Meu lindo menino me beijas os meus lábios com sofreguidão, ao mesmo que desfaz meu coque, liberando meus longos cabelos loiros, nas quais adoras passear com os dedos, apreciando a maciez que eles lhe proporcionavam ao seu tato. (Meu moreno sempre me pediu para não os manterem curtos, então os deixo até minha fina cintura para a alegria dele. )

Ele então, começa a brincar com algumas mechas do meu cabelo, e esfregam as pontas em meu ombro, seguido de um delicado puxão, que faz minha cabeça recuar para trás e deixando meu pescoço e meu colo expostos as suas deliciosas torturas com os lábios , e é isso que meu amante faz, mordisca meu queixo , enquanto suas libidinosas mãos abrem o fecho de meu sutiã e o tira de meu corpo já arrepiado por seus carinhos deixando meus seios livres para serem brinquedos em suas mãos.

E é o que fazes, enquanto me possui a boca de forma luxuriosa, alisa os biquinhos com as pontas dos dedos, me fazendo sentir um pequeno choque em meus nervos. Roda os polegares com maestria em minhas aureolas rosadas que agora estão dilatadas pelo prazer de serem tocadas. As apertas e as mimas com a ponta dos dedos. Atormentas meus seios até que abocanha um deles, fazendo-me gemer um pouco mais alto.

Lambidelas, mordidinhas e toque com os dedos acompanhados daquele olhar de menino travesso que só você tem, me fazem querer ir além, querer a lua e as estrelas pra te dar de presente em troca da satisfação que só você , amado príncipe da armadura prateada pode me dar. Com meu peito na boca, meu moreno me suga como um bebê faminto. Após terminar de chupar meu seio, ele parte para o outro, culminando das mesmas caricias.

Acaricio seus sedosos cabelos negros como o ébano que contrastam perfeitamente com a linda cútis queimada de sol. Para um homem versado em livros e considerado como nerd pelos colegas de faculdade, meu amor tem um belo físico, conquistados a duros exercícios matinais que sempre faz e quando o vejo nu, põe fogo em minhas entranhas.

Depois de atormentar meus seios, me tomas em seus braços como se eu fosse um cristal delicado, e com o mesmo cuidado me depositas sobre a cama. Ao longe, vejo que se desfaz da calça jeans de grife com certa impaciência, mas depois, sou brindada pela a visão deliciosa de seu corpo másculo só de boxer Calvin Klein preta,contornando seus deliciosos quadris e dando a forma perfeita do membro grande e grosso que tens e que dá claros sinais que está desperto. Membro que me desvirginou e que sempre me mostra o quanto é extremamente delicioso senti-lo esfregando-se em minhas paredes vaginais, até que o orgasmo nos apanhe em devaneio momentâneo.

Olhas com prazer meu rosto que não consegue disfarçar meu imenso e infinito desejo por sua linda imagem. Então se aproximas da cama e de mim, senta-se na berada do leito e alisa meu tórax desnudo. Sinto um calafrio em minha coluna quando começa a desabotoar minha calça jeans escura. Torturas-me quando não ameaça abrir o botão da calça e roças com as pontas dos dedos o pé da minha barriga. Novamente gemo e suspiro com sua travessura que inclui mordiscar meus seios e abrir meu jeans. Enfim, consegues seu intento, deixando-me vestida somente com minúscula calcinha branca de rendinha, já melada de excitação.

Seu olhar de lobo faminto e diz que aprovas minha escolha intima e começas a brincar com o elástico da pequena prenda ao mesmo tempo teu dedo indicador acaricia e atormenta meu pequeno clitóris por cima do tecido da calcinha encharcada. Beijas-me sôfrego novamente e encara meu corpo, com o olhar guloso .

Suas mãos demonstram que criaram vida propria. Meu pequeno corpo é tocado e afagado intensamente por você, e nesse momento sinto-me queimar por dentro, tamanho o fogo do desejo que irradia por meus poros. Sua lingua começa a passar pelos recantos mais sensiveis de meu ser, arrancando gemidos e palavras desconexas.

Meus sentidos estão dispertos e ouço uma musica que toca na rádio que nós sempre escutavamos juntos e que embala nosso amor , ela expressa meus sentimentos e o momento mágico que se passa entre a gente. Depois de tanto tempo chorando, agora sou feliz, porque me encontro mergulhada em seu amor, nosso amor...

_Turnaround, every now and then I get a little bit lonely  
And you're never coming around__  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit tired__  
Of listening to the sound of my tears_

Dê meia volta, de vez em quando eu me sinto meio solitária  
E você nunca aparece  
Dê meia volta, de vez em quando eu me sinto meio cansada  
De ouvir as minhas próprias lágrimas

Te conheci quando tinha quatorze anos, ao jogar uma prova com a baixa,e esta acerta-lhe a cabeça, e você começou a zombar de mim. . Mal sabia na minha inocência, que eu já estava apaixonada por você desde aquele dia. Viviamos esbarrando pelos quatros cantos da cidade e sempre brigavamos sempre, mas nada de despertar para o lindo sentimento de amar você.

Durante aquele ano aconteceu tanta coisa entre a gente, brigas, a decepção de saber que você estava namorando uma das minhas melhores amigas, a dor de sofrer por um amor não correspondido, descoberta do nosso passado em comum, ver você ser arrancado dos meus braços, seu esquecimento a cerca de mim e por fim depois de um combate sangrento, estavamos juntos.  
_  
__Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit nervous__  
That the best of all the years have gone by__  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit terrified__  
And then I see the look in your eyes__  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart__  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart__  
_

Dê meia volta, de vez em quando eu me sinto meio nervosa  
Pois os melhores anos já passaram  
Dê meia volta, de vez em quando eu me sinto meio apavorada  
E aí eu vejo o seu olhar  
Dê meia volta olhinhos brilhantes, de vez em quando eu desmorono  
Dê meia volta olhinhos brilhantes, de vez em quando eu desmorono

Passeie pelo inferno do sofrimento, quando terminastes comigo, mesmo sabendo do seu amor por mim e seu desejo de me o amor tudo vence e voltamos. Passamos por diversas crises, sua viagem aos EUA, minha solidão e principio de depressão, minha formatura e entrada para a curso superior de jornalismo. Como também o nosso pouco tempo para ficarmos juntos por causa de nossos compromissos pessoais. Sofremos, lutamos e crescemos como pessoas e como casal.

Agora, aos meus vinte e um anos, independente finaceiramente e morando sozinha, você faz o caminho inverso do que eu fazia a um tempo atras. Vive aparecendo em meu apartamento e deixa seu rastro pelo ar do meu quarto, teu cheiro em meus lençois e marcas deliciosas em meu corpo.

_Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit restless  
And I dream of something wild  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit helpless  
And I'm lying like a child in your arms  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit angry  
And I know I've got to get out and cry  
Turnaround, Every now and then I get a little bit terrified  
But then I see the look in your eyes  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart  
Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart  
_

Dê meia volta, de vez em quando eu me sinto meio inquieta  
E sonho com alguma coisa louca  
Dê meia volta, de vez em quando eu me sinto meio indefesa  
E deito como uma criança nos seus braços  
Dê meia volta, de vez em quando eu me sinto meio brava  
E sei que tenho que sair e chorar  
Dê meia volta, de vez em quando eu me sinto meio apavorada  
Mas aí vejo o seu olhar  
Dê meia volta olhinhos brilhantes, de vez em quando eu desmorono  
Dê meia volta olhinhos brilhantes, de vez em quando eu desmorono

Sinto-me tão bem em seus braços quentes e isso me faz tão feliz. Suas mãos pecorrem minha pele nua e com movimentos circulares me arrepias, mais e mais. Estremeço ao sentir sua intenção de me tirar a ultima peça que está em mim e antes do ato, me torturas com os dedos , acaricando meu centro até que quando sentes que eu estou prestes a cair no abismo da luxuria, me deixas nua.

Abraça-me com imensa ternura e paixão selvagem,e logo depois,desces a meu abdomen começa a torturar minha intimidade com a lingua e provas do meu sabor, mostrando-me a trilha do paraiso. Estelas, planetas, enfim o universo, é o que me fazes ver com o prazer que me presentias todas as vezes que nos amamos. Seus dedos tocam meu interior quente e me fazem ir a lua e voltar, ao mesmo tempo em que captura meus labios em um beijo selvagem, onde provo meu proprio gosto com a docura de seu osculo.

_And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight _

_Forever's gonna start tonight_

E eu preciso de você essa noite  
E preciso de você mais do que nunca  
E se você me abraçar forte  
Nós nos abraçaremos para sempre  
E só faremos dar certo  
Porque nunca estaremos errados estando juntos  
Podemos ir até o fim  
O seu amor é como uma sombra em mim o tempo todo  
Não sei o que fazer e estou sempre no escuro  
Vivemos num barril de pólvora soltando faíscas  
Preciso muito de você essa noite  
A eternidade começa hoje à noite  
A eternidade começa hoje à noite

Enquanto brincas com minha quente feminilidade , tiro a ultima peça que encontras em teu delicioso corpo e minhas mãos passeiam sobre seus vigorosos músculos, você é a visão que os deuses me deram de presente, meu amado namorado e amante. Seus gemidos roucos prazerosos são como lindíssimas notas musicais aos meus ouvidos e me atiçam ainda mais a minha fome de você.

Estremeces quando lhe toco na potente e grande masculinidade e começo –lhe a massagear com todo o carinho e amor . Palavras e gemidos roucos altos, saem de sua linda boca e enchem o cômodo de belos sons. Viro-t minha vez de te torturar, com beijos e mordidas eu lindo corpo, e é o que faço. Pescoço, peito, abdômen, nada fica sem ser beijado,mordiscado e lambido. Como uma gata, dou-lhe um banho de lambidas e não satisfeita, coloco sua potencia em meus lábios e o faço sumir e surgir em minha boca, como uma libertina com anos de experiência.

Ficas louco com isso e com suas mãos em minha cabeça, puxa selvagemente meus cabelos , empurrando-me contra seu quadril, intentando para que seu prazer não acabe. Vou até o fim, ate que sinto o gosto da sua essência em meus lábios.

_Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart  
_

Uma vez eu estava me apaixonando  
Mas agora estou desmoronando  
Não há o que fazer  
Um total eclipse do coração  
Uma vez havia luz na minha vida  
Mas agora só amor na escuridão  
Não há nada que eu possa dizer  
Um total eclipse do coração

Puxas-me para cima e trocamos um beijo cúmplice, ardente e apaixonado. Nossos corações batem rápidos e fortes, sincronizados. Abraças-me e aperta-me nos braços , ao mesmo tempo que rolamos pela cama e ficas sobre mim, afundando meu corpo no colchão com o seu peso. Ficamos desse jeito, abraçados por alguns instantes, enquanto te colocas o preservativo, e logo em seguida, me possui com um delicado ímpeto.

Suas embestadas a principio, lentas e gentis, ficam vigorosas e profundas com o tempo e com isso nosso lado animal começas a transparecer e gememos e suspiramos juntos. A cada investida sua, sinto minhas entranhas queimarem e meu corpo entrar em colapso.

Sua respiração ofegante e seus gemidos se misturam aos meus e nossas almas conversam entre si durante nosso sagrado encontro de corações e corpos sedentos pelo amor que temos um pelo outro.

A Lua infiltra seus raios luminosos pela janela e ilumina nossos corpos quentes e suados e a música romântica que ainda toca, embala nossa noite sensual. Nossos sentidos super despertos nos arrastam cada vez mais rápido ao precipício e me deixo levar pelo momento.

Turnaround bright eyes,

Every now and then I fall apart

Turnaround bright eyes, Every now and  
then I fall apart

Dê meia volta olhinhos brilhantes,

de vez em quando eu desmorono  
Dê meia volta olhinhos brilhantes,

de vez em quando eu desmorono

Dizes que me ama, com sinceridade em seu olhar carinhoso e me beijas antes de sair de dentro de mim, levantando-se em seguida. Nosso silencio se faz entender melhor que nossas discursões e nossos olhos transmitem palavras carinhosas um ao outro, sem a necessidade de qualquer som.

And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight

E eu preciso de você essa noite  
E preciso de você mais do que nunca  
E se você me abraçar forte  
Nós nos abraçaremos para sempre  
E só faremos dar certo  
Porque nunca estaremos errados estando juntos  
Podemos ir até o fim  
O seu amor é como uma sombra em mim o tempo todo  
Não sei o que fazer e estou sempre no escuro  
Vivemos num barril de pólvora soltando faíscas  
Preciso muito de você essa noite  
A eternidade começa hoje à noite  
A eternidade começa hoje à noite

Nossos corpos entram juntos em convulsão , denunciando que haviam chegado ao ápice do prazer , minha alma comunga do amor e da maravilha de viver com a sua e me perco em seu corpo e o abraço mais apertado e me retornas o carinho, me estreitando em seus braços. Deleito-me no prazer que me dás, e o quanto me levas aos céus. E observo seu rosto de menino sereno depois que terminas com o seu prazer

Rapidamente te desfazes do preservativo usado e voltas para cama e para meus braços. Ah, meu lindo garoto, como te amo, e como sinto uma paz sem tamanho e que nada de ruim vai acontecer, quando me aninho em seus bracinhos de homem protetor.

Once upon a time I was falling in love  
But now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart

Uma vez eu estava me apaixonando  
Mas agora estou desmoronando  
Não há o que fazer  
Um total eclipse do coração  
Uma vez havia luz na minha vida  
Mas agora só amor na escuridão  
Não há nada que eu possa dizer  
Um total eclipse do coração

Abraças-me forte e beijas meu pescoço, me fazendo achegar meu corpo mais ao seu e em silencio, olhamos o céu estrelado, até cairmos juntos nos braços de Morfeu.

Ao relembrar com imensa felicidade, vejo que aindas dorme ao meu lado, de bruços com o rosto virado para mim e sua mão segura a minha. Então me deito e com o braço livre te abraço, voltando a dormir em seguida.

Olá meus queridos leitores, como vão? Sei que ando sumida e talves achem que eu tenha abandonado a minha fic principal "Uma nova oportunidade para Serena", mas eu não a abandonei, eu andei sem tempo, por causa da vida pessoal: trabalho, faculdade e um namoro que durou onze meses, mas estou de volta e daqui a alguns meses um novo capitulo estará aqui para vocês. Bom esse é o meu presente de dia dos namorados para vocês..

Nesse dia aproveite o Love sem moderação!

Beijo e até logo!


End file.
